phineasandferbfandomcom-20200223-history
Giant Floating Baby Head
The giant baby head first showed up when Phineas and Ferb tried to help Isabella get rid of her hiccups by building a haunted house in the backyard. The baby head shows up again as one of the supplies being delivered to the Flynn-Fletcher house when Phineas and Ferb build the monster truck arena in their backyard to help Candace learn how to parallel park. It reappears on a handcart behind the boys and Candace when they build PF 5000 Animatron. The baby head is also one of Chez Platypus's customers and gets into the restaurant ahead of Candace and Jeremy. It reappears behind Candace as she's talking to Stacy about her text message to Jeremy. Also, it visited Heinz Doofenshmirtz when his foot was broken, and somehow managed to sign his cast. It also made a brief cameo during the song Carpe Diem. ("One Good Scare Ought to Do It!", "It's a Mud, Mud, Mud, Mud World", "Out of Toon", "Chez Platypus", "At the Car Wash", "The Bully Code", "Rollercoaster: The Musical!") In Victorian times, an identical baby head entered the Best Monster Contest. It is not known if the baby head has been around for hundreds of years, or that was just a lookalike. ("The Monster of Phineas-n-Ferbenstein") Background Information *The giant baby head came, according to Dan Povenmire, "one board panel drawn by Mike Diederich and one of our directors, Rob Hughes thought it was hilarious and made a whole bit about it. Now it shows up all the time."St. Petersburg Times interview with Povenmire & Marsh *It has only been floating in half of its appearances. *"Oil on Candace" had a giant baby in it, but it is not the same as the giant baby head since its hair is different. *"Put That Putter Away" had a giant baby head in it, but it was mechanical. *In "Chez Platypus", Buford lets the baby head in but not Candace. *In "The Bully Code", Dr.Bloodpudding is shown leading it out with a pacifier. It's possible he may be its owner. It also had its signature on Dr. Doofenshmirtz's cast. *In "Out of Toon", the baby head was shown being lifted upwards. *In the song Technology vs. Nature during the line "when a child cries out in the night, it's rarely for the washing machine" a baby that is the same except with a different hair colour is shown. *It appeared in the online game Summer Vacation Summerizer *In At The Car Wash, While Candace was next to her window talking on her cell phone, you can see the baby being carried by a lever. *In Misperceived Monotreme, the eyes are more oval shaped rather than circle shaped in previous appearances. *It appeared in The Doof Side of the Moon as a toy on the toy floor. Appearances *"One Good Scare Ought to Do It!" *"It's a Mud, Mud, Mud, Mud World" *"Its a Mud World After All" *"Toy to You and Me" *"The Monster of Phineas-n-Ferbenstein" *"Out of Toon" *"Chez Platypus" *"At the Car Wash" *"The Bully Code" *"Phineas and Ferb Hawaiian Vacation" *"Wizard of Odd" *"The Doof Side of the Moon" *"We Call it Maze" *"Rollercoaster: The Musical!" *"Summer Vacation Summerizer" *"Misperceived Monotreme" *Take Two with Phineas and Ferb (Neil Patrick Harris interview) References Category:Characters Category:Monsters Category:Giants